The Truth
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: 'Just don't tell them I've gone crazy, that I'm still strung out over you. Tell them anything you want to, just don't tell them all the truth." Fights, Flights, and Love. Chad and Sonny. Channy. :
1. The Truth

The Truth

We were in New York this season and Chad and I had a fight. Of course it was over something stupid- him kissing another girl on set for a scene. I was just PMSing that day and I took it to extremes. We fought and fought. The worst fight we've had in 4 years. I got fed up with fighting and stormed out of the room saying that I never wanted to see him again. I went back to my dressing room and simmered. I havent seen him in two weeks and that two weeks made me realize how stupid I had been to fight with him over his job so I walked over to his set and knocked on his dressing room door. I didn't get a response so I opened the door. The lights were off so I walked in and closed the door behind me. I flipped the light switch and turned around to see nothing. Nothing but his couch, coffee table, and vanity. All of his belongings were gone. Blood rushed to my head and I thought I was going to pass out. I span around on my heel and took off out the door to find Portlyn. Surely she would know where he had gone.

I ran down the hall to her dressing room and pounded on the door. She pulled the door open with a frown on her face. "Portlyn, thank God you answered. Do you know where Chad went?" She looked down to the floor and said, "He mailed this and told me to give this to you, Sonny." She pulled an envelope off her vanity and handed it to me. I took it, feeling extremely confused, and said "Thanks Port." She shrugged and closed the door. I turned to walk back into Chad's dressing room. I sat on the couch and looked at the front of the envelope. 'To Sonny' it said in Chad's messing writing. I pulled open the tab and fished out the paper from inside. I pulled it open and began reading.

_Sonny,_

_ I'm sorry Sonny. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I've decided that I needed to leave. Give you some space. People will probably ask where I've gone. Just… tell them all I'm on vacation. Tell them I've gone to visit friends. That you haven't heard or seen from me in quite a while. Tell them I'm out on the West Coast, where it don't ever rain, and that I'm probably doing fine. Just don't tell them I've gone crazy, that I'm still strung out over you. Tell them anything you want to, just don't tell them all the truth._

_ Tell them all I'm out at Vegas, blowing every dollar I've ever made. Tell them I must be into something bad for me because I've sure lost a lot of weight. Tell them I'm out on the road with a rock and roll band, living like a gypsy king._

_ The truth is that I'm asking you to lie and we both know that this isn't right. But if you ever loved me please, have some mercy on me. Just tell them anything you want to, just don't tell them all the truth. The truth is that I still need you._

_ I Love You Allison,_

_ Chad_

The West Coast? Vegas? Oh my… I did this? To my Chad? I knew that he was weak when it came to me but I pushed and pushed until I ran him out. What have I done? I picked up the letter and ran to my dressing room. I pulled out my phone and called the airport. There was a red-eye flying out tonight. Thank God. I pulled my purse off the counter and was making my way out of the door. I called a cab and walked outside to wait for it. It pulled up and I hopped in. It was only about 7 but I was determined to be the first on that flight tonight. We pulled up to JFK and I handed the cabby the amount I owed and rushed out of the cab to the check in counter. They gave me my ticked and sent me to baggage. Thank the Lord I didn't have any. Just the clothes on my back and my purse. The sent me through to the waiting area and I sat down and pulled out the note. Reading through it again made me cry. I can't believe I did that to the only man I'll ever love. I sat and cried over the letter leaving tear stains and smudging the print. I pulled out a tissue and wiped my eyes then sat back and waited until 11 so I could board the flight.

I guess I dozed off because I woke up to the sound of the intercom saying that the red-eye to Los Angeles was now boarding. I snatched up my purse and ran to the walkway. I handed the lady my ticket and rushed onto the plane. There were about 15 people on the flight which was pretty surprising. They all looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Maybe I had. I don't know. An hour later at 12 midnight the flight began its climb into the sky. I put my iPod in my ear and played Chad's song he recorded for me on repeat. I dozed off and was woken with a flight attendant shaking my shoulder telling me to buckle up and to prepare for landing. I did so quickly and before I knew it we were exiting the plane.

I ran down the ramp and took off through the airport pulling out my phone and calling the cab company. I ran out the doors just as my cab pulled up. I sped through my address and sat back as the cab driver pulled away from the curb, driving towards Chad and mine's house. It was a good ten minute drive. I started getting antsy as we drew nearer to the house. I pulled my keys out and handed the guy the money as soon as we got close to the drive way.

I jumped out of the cab and ran up to the door. I put my key in the slot and turned it. I snatched open the door and dropped my purse and ran through the dark house to our bedroom. I opened the door to find nothing. A clean, well-made bed. I ran to the bathroom and opened the door. Nothing. I walked back over to the bed and sat down facing the window and cried. I had lost him. I wouldn't get him back because I was stupid. I laid down on my side of the bed and kept crying. My tears became sobs and my sobs became screams. Why did I have to run off the best thing that had happened to me? I kept wiping my cheeks off when I felt the bed move.

I stopped moving and breathing. Did someone get in the house? I felt an arm slide around my waist and lips on my neck. I turned my head and saw Chad. Wait… Chad? "Chad!" I pulled him to me and kissed him. I pulled back when I needed air and looked into his tear filled eyes. "Sonny. I'm so glad you came after me. I'm sorry and I love you. You forgive me?" he said in a crackled voice, sounding like he had been crying. I looked at him in shock. "Why are you apologizing? It's all my fault. I should have just calmed down and listened. I'm sorry Chad. I love you too. You don't know how much I missed you. I freaked out when I read the letter. I don't want you to do that to me again." Chad smiled at me and wiped my face, "I won't baby. I love you too much to do that again. I just wanted to give you some space." I laughed. "Space is fine Chad, but giving me space a continent wide is a bit overboard, don't you think hon?" He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Yeah. Maybe your right. But we don't have to worry about that anymore right?" I grinned. "Nope. We don't. Because I'll never do that to you again." I kissed him but pouted when he pulled back too soon. "Why did you get so mad, Sunshine?" I pulled him so he was laying down on the bed with me. I rolled over so my chin was on his chest and I was looking up at him. "I was on my period. I couldn't help it." He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Maybe you should write down when you're on your period so I know when to be more patient with you. And if you need them, buy you tampons." I laughed loudly and turned a shade of pink. I kissed him again. "I'm glad you understand me so well. And that you aren't afraid to buy me tampons. I love you Chaddy." He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you too Sweetheart."

**Okay guys. Here we go. Another one-shot. This time it's Sonny's POV. Uh.. I don't own Sonny With A Chance or Jason Aldean so… yeah. The song was The Truth… good song. Listen to it while you read. It makes it better. I own the plot- so don't try and steal it. Lol. Thanks for reading guys. I love the SWAC community. They're so supportive!**


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

A Message:

This story is by far the dumbest story I have ever written. Awful sentence structure and terrible grammer. I think I'm going to delete it. It's awful... beyond words awful. Thanks for reading anyway, if you have. :)

Gabi :)


	3. ANOTHER LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
